


[Art] Bradley James

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [18]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Digital painting, completed 29/01/2019."Hey Sam, take a photo of me whilst I stare at the ground all intense."





	[Art] Bradley James

**Author's Note:**

> Do me a favour and [reblog my work on tumblr](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com)! You can also find me [here](https://www.deviantart.com/schweet-arts) on DeviantArt.

 


End file.
